


Jazz

by TurboTavia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboTavia/pseuds/TurboTavia
Summary: A short story. A relaxing day appreciating the fine things.





	Jazz

𝒥𝒶𝓏𝓏

═════════════:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *═════════════:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *═════════════

In a way, their living room is a sanctuary. With the soft evening light trickling through the half-drawn curtains dotting the kitchen and hallway with dancing shadows. The atmosphere is warm with a jazz record spinning lazily, drowning the room like honey, Hank’s foot wiggling in time with the smooth tempo. He is sprawled on the couch with his one hand hung to the floor gripping a condensing beer and the other resting across the back of the couch. His ankles rest on Connor’s lap, who is sat rigid as always and is observing Hank, whose eyes are closed, with a soft expression.

“Miles was a visionary,” Hank says to the ceiling, unmoving.

“It has an even beat to it,” Connor replies as he folds his hands over Hank’s ankles. “They make good use of the space between bars, almost as though it is improvised.”

“It mainly was,” Hank lifts his head to meet Connor’s eyes. “They would decide on a key and a few basic riffs, then just have at it on stage.”

Connor looks down at his hands. “They’re accommodating to one-another then.”

“Musicians are like that – respectful. It’s important for them to share the spotlight, otherwise they don’t enjoy themselves as much. A band would be nothing without teamwork. Sucks that humans can’t always be that way.”

Hank drops his head back onto the arm of the couch and sighs, closing his eyes again. Connor replays Hank’s words in his mind. The thought of humans being considerate and respectful is a pleasant one and it warms his pump regulator – it isn’t something you see on a normal day around normal people. He smiles, deciding that he likes jazz.


End file.
